The Last Temptation
by Cathy2005
Summary: My version of The Assualt! Chapter 5 now here Mpreg included!
1. Birthday Bash

The Last Temptation  
  
You might not understand the beginning of this story so I am going to explain. It's been hell for the past 2 years. With everything we've been through.  
  
First it was Gabriel trying to capture Jesse and trying ressurrect some Eyptian Bitch to help him survive. Then he tryed turning Jesse against us and make him   
  
want to kill us.   
  
and oh...yeah he almost suceed  
  
He was using powers we never even new existed. Turns out he was pregnant with suppositly a baby girl. That's what everyone told us. Psionic's, fortune tellers, and one who's everyone pointed out a baby girl. And the pregnancy if that was hell for all of us. Everyone was trying to get the location to sanctuary. Suppositly this is the newest most powerful mutant in the world.  
  
Jesse didn't really want attendion when he was pregnant, he told every one that he could look after himself. Shalimar was the main on that had to keep and eye on  
  
Jess...everywhere he was she was and it was pretty. She was always rubbing his stomach and singing songs to the baby.   
  
hush little baby don't say a word, auntie's gonna by you a monking bird and if that monking bird won't sing  
  
As for Emma she would always make sure there was plenty of food in the house. She would shop almost everyday. Emma always did know how to keep things that we needed around. Adam took care of him to, he gave Jesse a checkup every other week, he even gave him an ultra sound and anounce that the baby was a girl. That was the surprise of the century As for me. I hung around Jesse alot. Expecially at night when I would sometimes read to the baby. And sing Jesse to Sleep when he had terrible back pains.   
  
I always know how to make Jess...better, when he feels bad  
  
Then the day finally came and it was time for the baby to be born. That's when everything went wrong. Shalimar's dad showed up out of nowhere. Eckard decided to pay a visit to sanctuary, and we found out Adam's big secret. We thought the baby's birth was gonna be the most magicial time of the year. Instead it was when everything came crashing down. We resolve the problem and Jesse gave birth to his son Natan. Which he named after his Grandfather.   
  
Oh and Yeah the son part was a surprise to us also  
  
On that night. We brought one soul into the earth only to lose to move.   
  
Emma  
  
Will be missed  
  
Adam  
  
Well not Adam. That bastard played us. Told us he was dead just because he thought someone was after him. Please.. That's bullshit! I am Brennan Mulwray. I've played that Game before. Oh and we can't forget about Eckard. Kidnapped me and try to make me talk about where the location of sanctuary was. Please nothing can make me talk.  
  
I quickly emilinated him.  
  
Then Lexa came. Huh! She was a stubborn bitch when she came to us. All that was on her mind was finding Adam! Please! She wanted something. Turns out the something she wanted was to find her brother. and she relied on the help of the Diminion. Then them. They are just like Eckard. All they need are the pods and there as good as genomex. Ah! Then there was the circus event were I was sucked into a mirror and Shalimar strips on her costume happens to break. Please something was going on there.   
  
They girl was a total wierdo. She didn't love him she wanted to have that circus to herself. What she did was good. I think it was brave.  
  
And now we are all past that. And we are at Sanctuary and everthing seems normal. We are having a birthday party for Natan  
  
He's finally one  
  
We have invited our friends (most of them are mutants that we have saved and made friends with). They all come and vistied every now and then. Some of them even had Children of there own. Mutants too. Jesse seems happy. We were happy that Natan wasn't a threat to anyone. He normally nevers wants to be held by anyone but me and Shalimar, he doesn't even like it when Lexa holds him. He always teleports back to Jesse.  
  
What can I say. Jesse is the perfect Dad.  
  
CHAPTER I-   
  
In the lounge area is where everyone was sitting. Laughing. Talking. Eating. The normal things you do at a birthday party. There had been a trash bag near by. Because Jesse had opened all the presents that people gave to Natan.   
  
Around 7:00 we had been cleaning and all the mutants were making there way out as Jesse had prepared Candy bags for the children. As each Parent and Child went out or some just parent. He handed them one.  
  
" Thanks for coming".  
  
Brennan was standing on side of Jesse holding Natan.   
  
" Thanks for coming".  
  
"Wow Jess..I can't believe Natan is 1 already...you've takin real good care of him since your a single dad and all...by the way where is his father".  
  
Jesse paused and became tense. He knew that if he told him the truth it might run them out. So he decided to keep quit.   
  
"Oh..he passed away....when I was um 2 months pregnant...yeah...he was dying and something blew".  
  
Brennan hit Jesse on the shoulder. Jesse just shrugged his shoulders. That's better than.  
  
Well...he blew up in my med-lab  
  
"Who was his name" Sydney said in a quick breath. "Oh....he name was..." Brennan began to see Jesse Tense again. " I think that enough of Jeopardy for today, why don't we just call it a day" Sydney said as her and Jesse made they way out. Natan rested his head on Brennan shoulder. Jesse dropped the bag of candy treats by the door and looked at them.  
  
" Aw...I think Natan needs a nap" Brennan said rubbing Natan's head. Jesse sighed heavily. And looked over Brennan's shoulder. To find Shalimar and Lexa making their way over.   
  
" Thank god....that is over...I'm exhausted" Shalimar said putting her arm on Brennan shoulder for support. " Natan looks like he needs a nap as well" She adds.   
  
" Yeah...I'm gonna fix him a bottle of warm milk and put him to sleep" Jesse suggested rubbing at his son's face.  
  
Who now was officially sleep  
  
" Come on Brennan take him to nursrey for me, and I'll be in the kitchen" Jesse said patting Brennan on the arm as they make there way to Jesse's Bedrrom  
  
" I don't know about you but I'm gonna get some sleep" Shalimar says to Lexa. " How bout you!"  
  
"Yeah.....soon I have some things I need to catch up on" Lexa says. " Like what, all you do is spending time on the computer, give it a break your starting to turn into Jesse, when he was pregnant and all he had to do was sit here and type all day".   
  
Lexa smiled.  
  
" Fine....fine, maybe a hour or two of sleep wouldn't hurt" Lexa yawned. " Maybe even three". Shalimar smiled at her exhausted teammate then patted her on the back.  
  
" That's a girl...come on" Shalimar and Lexa made their way to each of their chambers. When Shalimar stopped quickly. Eye's flashed of orange and yellow.  
  
" What" Lexa says peeking around.   
  
" We've got company" Shalimar spots a man above the staircase, who has just thrown a silver sharp metal of some sort. That destroy one of the computers. Shalimar peaped over the balcony and began fighting with the stranger.   
  
He way of fighting was very different. It was like he new everything she was about about to do.  
  
Kick Kick  
  
Punch Punch  
  
The stranger quickly surprised Shalimar and Kick her in the ribs causing her to fly over the railing and land on her feet. Eye's glowing again. Shalimar leaped at the Creature not knowing that Lexa had vanished. Shalimar began her method of fighting again and was thrown off balance when Lexa surprised the unwanted visitor from behind. The stranger was down for the count  
  
Shalimar grabbed at his neck.   
  
" Who sent you" Shalimar said with Anger and Fear in her eye's. The stranger said nothing he just stared Shalimar in her eye's. " Answer me" Still no Answer. Shal gave the stranger one last punch to the jaw before he was out cold.  
  
" You think he's one of the diminion's people" Lexa states.   
  
" Maybe....how did he get in here".  
  
" Maybe he came when the rest of the guest came in for the party" Shalimar shruggs her shoulders. When Brennan and walk come into the room.  
  
" What happened out here" Brennan ask looking at the lifeless body one the ground. " A little unwanted visitor" Shalimar says kicking the body.   
  
" What did he come her for" Jesse states. " I don't know but Lexa thinks his one of the diminion people" Jesse shruggs and smiles. " Well at least he decided to wait until after the party to attack us..that was nice of him".  
  
" Well maybe because with all the others mutants he was out numbered" .  
  
" Man, the diminion is really starting to get on my bad side" Brennan states giving the body another kick.   
  
"Come on let's get rid of him before he comes to" Brennan and Shalimar pick up the body.  
  
Shalimar and Lexa are in the lounge area trying to clean the rest of the party balloons and leftover plates. When another sudden stranger appears.   
  
"Well....well" Shalimar and Lexa quickly turn around. " Never took you for much of a cleaner Shalimar"   
  
Gabriel 


	2. Gabriel Drops In

Chapter2  
  
"Gabriel...what the hell...how the...what" Shalimar said stunned. Behind everything that has happened in the past year Shalimar had truely thought she lost her mind.  
  
"Shalimar...no questions..I need you to listen..to...me" Gabriel had to think a second, before he could continue. He knew that shalimar was not the type to listen...expecially to a person that tried to kill her...almost 2 years ago.  
  
" Listen to you.....yeah like I'm gonna listen to you....you have been nothing but trouble to us....so why don't you go back to the hell you came from" Shalimar said grabbing Lexa arm and making her way out.   
  
" Its about Jesse". Shalimar quickly turned around. " What about Him" Shalimar had to hear this, she had to hear what he was talking.  
  
" What are you talking about". Lexa grabbed Shalimar's arm.  
  
" Come on Shal....don't listen to him all he wants to do is poison you mind with lies and...." Shalimar covered Lexa mouth.  
  
" I don't care lexa...I wanna know what he's talking about before, I can know whether to trust him". Shalimar walked to Gabriel.  
  
" Continue" Gabriel smiled at Lexa as if he was up to something. " I have learned something about Jesse....well its not just about him, it about all of you,  
  
but mostly is centered aound Jesse".  
  
" go on". Shalimar stated as she listened to what was being told to her.  
  
" Now before Adam died he was working on a cure for your genetic structure". Shalimar shrugged. He came all the way here to tell her something that she   
  
already knew.  
  
" Go on".  
  
" Now he never told you this but he actually cured it, well Jesse genetic structure anyways". Shalimar shrugged her shoulders at the news that was being told to  
  
her.  
  
" Okay, how is that bad that's good news for Jesse, that means he doesn't have a death sentence like the rest of us" Lexa said.  
  
" well, if the diminion gets their hands on this infomation, there is no telling what they will want to do with Jesse".   
  
" Shalimar, well that means that well have to warn Jess, so maybe he can get him and Natan as far away as possible, until we have done something about   
  
the problem and contacted Adam to let him know". Lexa states making her way to Jesse Bedroom. Shalimar stops her.  
  
" No, don't do anything about this until we know for sure that Jesse is in Danger, until then we'll wait until we get a call from the diminion" Lexa nodds her head at Shalimar statement. Gabriel then disappears.  
  
The Diminion Headquarters  
  
"So tell me, what was Mutant X's desicions as for Jesse Kilmartin".  
  
" They aren't going to do anything until, you have alerted them about the situation" Gabriel says before changing from into another person.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Tribbert, you will be rewarded".  
  
The man walks into a large room where the rest of the diminion. are sitted.   
  
" What news has Mr. Tribbert told you" one member says with a curious attitude.   
  
" We have to alert mutant x before they move into further action".  
  
" Then lets get started we need Mr. Kilmartin and the infant as soon as possible".  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
" Have you here anything from The Diminion" Shalimar asks Lexa lexa makes her way over to the computers.  
  
" Nothing and that's very strange cause I should have heard something by now" Lexa sighs.  
  
" I knew we shouldn't have trusted Gabriel".  
  
Brennan makes his way in.  
  
" What are you guys talking about" he says knowing Shalimar and Lexa were hiding something.  
  
" Nothing, Brennan, Nothing....um...where are just talking about how great the party was and...wow..I am so tired" Lexa says putting on a fake yawn.  
  
" Come on..Lexa, you of all people know that you can't hide anything".  
  
. . . . .   
  
" fine Brennan..Look...But you can't tell Jess..okay".  
  
" Promise".  
  
" We got a little visit from Gabriel Asklocke".  
  
Brennan chuckled.  
  
" What...come on guys you expect me to belive that".  
  
" Come on Brennan, this isn't a Joke...we actually did see Gabriel, he said that he found out some infomation on Jesse".  
  
" Well, what kind of infomation" Brennan said putting on a serious attitude now. " He said that he got some infomation from The Diminion saying that Jesse pasted his  
  
death date" Lexa stated.  
  
" well, that's a good thing" Brennan says talking off the serious mode again. " Yeah, I know, you know what I, I don't think we should trust Gabriel lying to us".  
  
" Maybe your right...look I'm gonna tell Jess...so that Maybe he has some kind of warning of whats going on" Brennan says running to Jesse's room.  
  
Before Shal could tell him not to, he was already at Jesse's room.  
  
" so much for not telling Jesse".   
  
The Diminion Headquarters  
  
" So what do you suppose we do" one member said to another.  
  
" We are going to call Lexa and tell her about the infomation, that should be enough for her to come to her senses and deliver Jesse Kilmartin and the infant to us.....the creator is alreadly becoming inpatient".  
  
" As for you Mr. Tribbert, I want you to go back to Sanctuary, see if you can someone get the child to trust you".  
  
" Yes...Sir".  
  
He quickly changed into the form of Jesse.  
  
" This should do the trick" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
" Were did you get this infomation from" Jesse ask going through the files on the small computer in his hand.  
  
" Um" Shalimar proceed to tell him it was Gabriel but Brennan stopped her. "The Diminion" he said quickly.   
  
" The diminion! Huh! what are they up to more tricks" Jesse said as he looked at Shalimar.  
  
" Okay....okay..so Gabriel Asklocke..told us...we were gonna tell ya cause we didn't wanna worry ya......it was all there doing" Shalimar stated pointing at Lexa and Brennan. Jesse told there for a minute then laughed.   
  
" You expect me to believe, the father of my child told you this, the same one who tried to kill you and then blew up in the medi- lab".  
  
Everyone nodded there heads. Jesse stopped laughing.  
  
" Your serious".  
  
They nodded again. Jesse let his head fall he needed a minute to think about what they where saying when he heard a crash. They all looked around.  
  
" NATAN".  
  
They all headed for the nursrey. The room had been destroyed things where everywhere but mostly Natan was nowhere to be found.  
  
Author: sorry if this Chapter sucks. 


	3. Brennan cheers Jesse up

Chapter 3  
  
" Don't worry Jess we are gonna fine Natan we promise" Shalimar said trying to calm Jesse down. He was very upset. The only thing he could think was the diminion got there hands on his son.  
  
" Yes....Jess, in the meantime, Brennans gonna stay here with you and help you search for Natan, while we search out there for him" states Lexa.  
  
" I don't understand why I can't go his my son" Jesse complains. Over protective Father.  
  
" Because there after your DNA structure and we can't have them finding you and Natan, that would be very bad" says Shalimar making her way to the Helix and Lexa follows.  
  
" Come on Jess, don't worry about anything we are gonna fine Natan" Brennan says hugging Jesse. Jesse smiles at the offered hug.  
  
" I can always count on you can't I " Brennan chuckles. " Always".  
  
" Now come on lets begin the search for your kid".   
  
The Diminion Headquarters  
  
One member walks out of a small room.  
  
" Whats going on in their, everything should be running smoothly, shouldn't it, for good sake's his just a baby".  
  
" A very powerful baby sir" The leader of the diminion walked as another member of his team went flying across the room.  
  
" This is ridculous" he quickly walked in the room. " Enough".   
  
" But a governor on the child".  
  
Everyone quickly starred at him. " Do it". Another member walked over to Natan. But his force field sheild himself and the member found the gun in his hand literally frying.  
  
" I can't sir..Like I said he's two powerful". The anger member quickly remove himself from the room.  
  
" Retrieve Jesse Kilmartin, get him here now".  
  
A Dark Alley way  
  
Shalimar and Lexa are walking around.   
  
" Why are we in a dark alley, the baby I'm sure is not around her anywhere".  
  
"Sssshhhhh" Shalimar eyes glowed. " Someone's coming".  
  
Lexa looked around to see a car approaching.  
  
"Oh no".  
  
She slowly walked up to the car.   
  
" How did you fine us here".  
  
" You under estimate me Mrs. Pierce I have my reasons for my ways".   
  
" Yeah, I bet".   
  
" You are going to hand over Jesse Kilmartin and that is your final task".  
  
" What". Shalimar pushed Lexa aside and lean down to the window. " Who the hell do you think you are".  
  
The man smiled.  
  
" No need to let anger build up Mrs. fox, all I want is Mr. Kilmartin or we kill the child your choice".  
  
" We not handing him over and we'll find a way to get Natan back".  
  
" The child well be dead by the time you get to him". Lexa and Shalimar watched as the man signal for men to appraoch them.   
  
" They won't respond to what I have to say so kill them".  
  
Shalimar looked around. All the men began to attacked them. Lexa tried to blast one of them but there suits seemed to be shielded against her powers.  
  
But Shalimar did the usual  
  
Kick Kick  
  
Punch Punch  
  
One of the man shot Lexa with a goveror in the neck and threw her in the car.   
  
" LEXA!" Shalimar screamed as the car drove away.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Jesse walked into the lab to fine Brennan a the computer half asleep but some what awake. He gently tapped Brennan on the shoulder to see if was asleep.  
  
" Brennan you awake".  
  
Brennan quickly sat up and looked at Jesse.  
  
" Yeah, I'm up........of course" he yawned, pretty much giving away the fact that he was asleep.  
  
" You were asleep" Jesse said as Brennan stood up in front of him. Brennan watched as Jesse lower his head.  
  
" You still worried about natan".  
  
" Brennan, how can I not be his my son, I should be out there looking for him with Shal and Lexa" Jesse said.  
  
" I know but we are trying to protect you to don't you want Natan dad to be in one piece when we find him".  
  
Jesse smiled at Brennan. " Yes".  
  
" Then you are staying here unless we have a very good reason for you to leave". Jesse smiled again. " Okay now less worry and move rest".  
  
Jesse smiled again at how controlling Brennan was becoming. Jesse softly kissed Brennan on the lips.   
  
" What was that for".  
  
" That was for cheering me up". Jesse stated. Brennan couldn't help but kissed him back. Those soft wonderful lips. He couldn't resist. Jesse happily excepted the kiss. Jesse relaxed when Brennan put his arms around him. He slid his arms around Brennans neck. That made Brennan hold him even tightier.   
  
Jesse let everything, leave his mind for the moment. Just that moment. Everything would eventually come back to him but for that moment it was gone. Jesse gave in to the sensation as he ripped open Brennan shirt.   
  
Brennan pushed Jesse on the table.  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
I'm sure you can guess what happened next.  
  
They made love.  
  
The Diminion Headquarters  
  
" Return my vision" Lexa stated as she was inclosed in darkness. A man removed a device from the side of her hand and her vision was restore to her.  
  
" Well, Mrs. Pierce you let us down, we tought you were on our side".  
  
Lexa smiled.  
  
" Well, I was until you kidnapped Jesse's son".  
  
The man smiled.  
  
" Well, that was a waste of time, the child won't even let anyone into the cell".  
  
Lexa smiled at how well Jesse tought Natan to protect himself. But the cell part was kind of shocking.  
  
" A cell, for gods sake his only a baby, not some grown man".  
  
" The child won't be in a cage if you would have given us Mr. Kilmartin".  
  
" I told you I'm not handing him over".  
  
" Very well, she will recieve the same fate as Mr. Kilmartin, then".  
  
Two men took her away.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
" Jess" Shal looked around and found no one.  
  
" JESS....BRENNAN".  
  
Jesse ran over to Shalimar, with Brennan right behind him.  
  
" What".  
  
" They got Lexa".  
  
" What".  
  
" Yeah, I don't know what we are going to do know".  
  
" We are going to Adam about this, he the one that caused this problem".  
  
Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan made their way to the helix.  
  
Adams Hideout  
  
Jesse phased Shalimar and Brennan though the door sence he couldn't walk in. As they began to walk large fire sheild began to rise.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ADAM ITS US....COME ON" Jesse yelled.  
  
" Alright come in.....I disabled the rest of the security" Adam said.  
  
They all began walking until they came across Adam working on some kind of project.  
  
" You guys weren't suppose to find me" Adam stated.  
  
" You lucky we did the diminion knows your alive, if we can find you so can they" Shalimar added.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you cured Jesse genetic structure Adam" Brennan said.  
  
" Well, tell this point I hadn't known I did".  
  
" Forget that.....my son has been kidnapped...Lexa has benn kidnapped.. and I want to know where the diminion headquarters is, I know you know where it is Adam"Jesse says angerly.  
  
The Alarm quickly goes off.  
  
" Damn it the diminion" Adam says.  
  
" Come on theirs a back way out".   
  
Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar run but Jesse stays and spots the diminion coming. He quickly masses to block the door when he is shot with the same device as Lexa.and is down for the count. 


	4. Sanctuarys End

CHAPTER 4  
  
" We have to go back, Adam" Says Shalimar worrying whether or not Jesse was okay. " Shal, we can't go back the Diminion well be waiting for us" Adam says trying to ignore that fact that Shalimar would do anything to get Jesse back.  
  
" So, we can take them" .   
  
" Well, Shal...unless you have a plan to get through those suits there wearing then we can't". Shalimar sighed loudly. " Well, then what the hell are we gonna do".   
  
" we are gonna do the last thing they would expect we are going into The Diminion headquarters" Adam replys.   
  
XXXXX  
  
" Well...Well...Well, Jesse you were suppose to be saving me and you managed to get yourself captured....Wonderful Plan" Lexa said trying to let Jesse know that his plan failed.   
  
" First of all I wasn't trying to save you, I trying to save my kid, not you" Jesse replys as he makes his way to the corner of the cell to sit down. " Well, that plan failed to".   
  
" Your plan hasn't work either Mrs. Do it my Way".  
  
" Actually, My plan is working fine, I planted a virus into her system, it should be enough to disabled these governors" Lexa stated as see got her point across that she was always gonna win when they fought.   
  
XXXXX  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
" Now when we get to Sanctuary the first thing we are gonna wanna do is find the creater he is our main prority" Adam stated as he grabbed a couple of things to take with him to the helix. Shalimar and Brennan nodded there heads as they began to make there way to the helix. But where suddenly stopped when the security systems where enabled. Shalimar quickly ran back to the computer to find out what it was.   
  
" The Diminion" she stated calmy. " Alright, Adam me and Shal, can handle this well meet you in the helix" Brennan stated trying to get Adam to safety.  
  
" You sure you'll be alright" Adam said pacing towards the door. "ADAM WE'LL BE FINE...NOW GO" Brennan screamed as the building bagan to come in around them. Shalimar and Brennan walked to the closet exit to lock the doors, but the Diminion had found a way in.   
  
" There bringing in the building around us" Shalimar said. They watched as a couple of the men ran around the corner. Brennan ran away from the bullets that were being shot at him. Only for one of them to hit him. Shalimar quickly put in the security codes and locked the doors. They began to run when Brennan stopped.   
  
" Go ahead, I'll catch up" Brennan said grabbing his arm. " No I'm not leaving you" Shalimar said as he her and Brennan ran when they saw two more men come close to them. Brennan tryed to shot them but it was no use. Shalimar crawed under a small opening and Brennan soon followed. One of the men load a large gun and shot towards their direction. Knocking Shalimar over the railing and down for the count.   
  
" SSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL" Brennan screamed as he stood up and shot at the small Green Glass, which soon busted open causing to the mean disappear. Brennan ran to Shalimar and shook her a couple of times to wake her and bring her to her feet.   
  
The building was now exploding everything was gone now.   
  
XXXXX  
  
The Diminion Headquarters  
  
" That Virus of your would be good if it worked right about now" Jesse stated panicking. All he could think about was his son and what he would do to the men who hurt him.   
  
" don't worry Jess". Two scientist and another Scientist with a needle walked into the room. " Once were done here, move the remains to refrigeration" he stated preparing the needle.   
  
" Oh thats not good" Jesse said. The lights began to flicker. And the computers began to flash. Jesse and Lexa walked as the doors opened. One man began to load his gun and shot but Jesse stepped in front of Lexa and massed. Then someone shot the two men. Lexa peeked around the corner to find the one man that she would never believe save her life.   
  
Jesse and Lexa ran as quickly as they could until they meant up with Shalimar, Adam, and Brennan.   
  
" Looks like you guys didn't need our help after all" Adam said. "Alright" Adam said opening a small door.   
  
" Heres the moment of truth". 


	5. Meet the Creater

CHAPTER 5  
  
They crew slowly entered the large black domain. Adam looked at the creator.  
  
" Well, there was no point is bringing you here, you have delivered yourself" the creater stated. " And to think of how hard I tryed to get you here".  
  
" We delivered ourselves to no one.........who are you" Adam asked. The man rose from his feet. Adam looked at the man with shock. "What..no" Adam said. Trying to believe that this was not him. That he was not a twin or clone. " I had been working on this project for over 160 years, but I needed help......so I cloned myself".  
  
" No, its not true, I had parents" Adam said. " Loyal employee's".  
  
" You see, now that your here we can finish this project together.....together we can create the future" A large mobel appeared. Adam slowly walked over to it.  
  
" Adam, we should go" Shalimar suggested backing away. " No, we aren't going anywhere till I have my son" Jesse said. " Were is he?" Jesse yelled.  
  
Natan soon appeared. " Dada" he said walking over to his Dad. " Oh my god" Jesse picked him up and hugged him as tight as he could.  
  
" Adam, once again, I really think that is our Q out" Shalimar said once more. "we have to take him with us....he's got what I've been working towards my whole life". Then man pressed a button and their was now a sheild blocking Adam from Mutant X. Brennan used his electricity to bring down the wall. But it was useless.  
  
" Grab Adam and the creator and take them to safety, a member of the Diminion said. " JESSE" Adam yelled. Everyone surrounded Jesse and he massed. Adam pressed the button one his watch and the helix with seconds blew to the ground.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
" What are we suppose to do know, everyone except Jesse has a death sentence" Lexa said. Shalimar and Brennan looked at each other. " We have no where to go Sauntarys gone, helix is gone, the Diminion" she questioned the last part. " They think its over Shal, they haven't won" Jesse said cradling Natan.  
  
" Come on guys we need to get otta here" Lexa said. " NO!" Brennan said. " What, Brennan, come on".  
  
" No, shal, I can't take it anymore, theres nothing for us to go to, its over can't you see that".  
  
" Brennan its not over, yet" Lexa said. " Lexa whatever, you know what, I'm done with this". Brennan walked off. "Brennan.........BRENNAN" Jesse yelled.  
" Come on Jess, we have to get Natan out of here" Jesse took on last look at Brennan then turn away.  
  
Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa went to and ols safe house, that they had not long ago, put some new mutants into. One of the mutants had X-ray verison and Shalimar wanted him all to be scanned to make sure that nothing was happening so soon.  
  
" So, is everyone alright" Shalimar said as she walked over to Megan. " Yeah, everything seems to be fine, Lexa has no injuries, and you seemed to be fine, except for a minor concusion, and Jesse and the baby are okay" Megan said. " Jesse and the baby? I thought you didn't scan natan yet" Shalimar said.  
  
" I didn't, I ment Jesse and the baby he's pregnant with" Megan said as she walked over to another mutant. Shalimar froze. Jesse was pregnant. That couldn't be. Lexa walked over to Shal.  
  
" Hey Shal, is everything alright". Shalimar gave her a blank look. " Did, you know that Jesse was pregnant" she said. " He's What?" Lexa said confused. " Yeah, he is pregnant, how can that be Jesse hasn't been on a date sence he broke up with Christoph and that was about 6 months ago.  
  
" Why, didn't Jesse, tell us about this" Shalimar said. " Maybe he didn't know" Lexa said. " Maybe he doesn't know yet". Shalimar understood that. Jesse might not be able to know yet. " Well, lets give him the good news". Shalimar and Lexa went to the room that Natan and Jesse were in. Then knocked.  
  
" Come in" he stated firmly. " Hey Jess" they said with a very happy look on their face. " Whats with the looks, you look like you've just got the greatest news of your lives". Shalimar smile wided. " We did actually" Lexa replied. Jesse just looked at Lexa and Shalimar then stood up and placed Natan in the small playpen.  
  
" So, what is it" he said folding his arms. " Have you had any sexual intercourse with anyone lately" Shalimar said as calmly as possible. "Why" Jesse said with a weak smile. " Because it would be nice to know" Lexa said. " This is your bussiness because" Jesse said mainly pointing out Lexa.  
  
" Come on Jess, we need to know, this is important, please tell us" Shalimar said. Jesse just stood there for a minute knowing that Shalimar was serious then he thought for a minute. " Jesse....please, I need to know who, please tell me" Jesse looked at her again. " Fine if its that important I have had sex lately.......with....." Jesse paused. " With..." he paused again. " With....Brennan" he said closing his eye's. " Why did you wanna know that?" he asked wanting to know. Eye's still closed. Shalimar and Lexa were shocked, but it was no biggie. Jesse and Brennan would flirt all the time...they knew it was coming.  
  
" Cause your pregnant" Shalimar said nowing closing her eyes and Jesse's widely opened. " What?" he whispered. " That can't be possible.....how did this happened........I mean I know how it happened..." Jesse froze and placed his hand on his head. " What am I going to do" he asked Lexa and Shalimar. " Jesse...you need to find Brennan and tell him this, you did have Gabriel to help you through your first pregnancy but know you have Brennan....and.....". Jesse quickly cut him off. " No, I can't tell Brennan....".  
  
" Well, why not" Lexa said. " Because, I can't" Jesse said walking past Shalimar and sitting on the bed. " Jesse, you need Brennan...expecially now". Jesse closed his eyes. " Shal...I just can't" he stated once more. " Well.....Jesse, we are all here for you" Shalimar said as she hugged Jesse. 


End file.
